Unai Kemen
Overview |badges= Multidimensional }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Tina Macintyre New Contact(s) * Harvey Maylor Prior to Introduction Information Portal Corp Security Chief Unai Kemen was given his name by a set of young Basque twin girls that he was hired to bodyguard. In their language it means 'Strong Shepperd'. Tragically, the girls were killed by a super powered villain and Unai retired. It was years before he was contacted by Portal Corporation to coordinate their security. He refused at first, but relented when the Freedom Phalanx sent Statesman to encourage him. Unai still has no idea why he was asked to assume so much responsibility, but he is determined not to fail again. Initial Contact The situation here on Peregrine Island is growing quite grave. Trust Earned First: I am grateful for your assistance, friend. I offer these Enhancements to you. Please call upon me if you are in need. Second: Store * Inspirations * * Badge Mission Briefing I've got a situation I'd like you to handle. The Rikti have unleashed a biological weapon on a large section of Founders' Falls. Lots of people are sick, and the doctors aren't getting anywhere. They only thing they've determined for sure is that the disease is linked to Hydra Man DNA. Dr. Steven Sheridan needs a wide sample of the DNA in order to begin figuring out a cure. I need you to get to the Hydra dimension and get some samples of their DNA. It may be our only chance of saving the Rikti's victims. It's been determined that the Hydra Men are the innocent victims of the Rikti's machinations. Do what you have to do to get those samples, but take care to cause no permanent harm. Badge Debriefing Dr. Sheridan has already had great progress with his cure for the Rikti plague. I must say, you performed admirably in a tough situation. Quick, efficient, and with no permanent damage to any Hydra Men. I'm glad to have worked with you on this. Story Arc Briefing Something's happened, something bad. A group of Portal Corporation scientists set up a observation post in the dimension of the Hydra Men. Their plan was to stay out of sight and collect data, but something seems to have gone wrong. I can't contact the team at all! I need you to go in there and find those scientists. Don't come back without them. Mission Acceptance Contact was perfect until just this morning, but suddenly the team's signal went all wonky. I really don't know what to expect. Unnecessary Solicitation We still don't know where Portal Corp's scientists are! Notable NPCs * O'ai''e Enemies Debriefing No scientists, huh? But a dimensional rupture the size of a Volkswagen. Well, I think you know what I'm about to tell you. Portal Corporation's scientists are lost somewhere within the multiverse. Lucky I've got you to help me find them. Briefing Portal Corporation's scientists are lost somewhere in the multiverse, and we need to find them quickly. Unfortunately, looking for a group of people in the multiverse is a bit like looking for a needle in a haystack. Actually, it's nowhere near that easy. That's why I've asked Dr. Tina Macintyre to help us out. Go see if she can cook up anything to speed this search along. Mission Acceptance Tina knows what it's like to lose her comrades. I can assure you, no one is more dedicated to this mission than she. Unnecessary Solicitation I think Tina can help us find those missing scientists. Unnecessary Solicitation That dimensional triangulator wont't do us any good in this world. You've got to take it for a spin. Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Debriefing I have to admire your gumption. You stuck it out through three brutal dimensions, just to get us the data we need. I'll get the techs to work on this; with any luck, we'll soon have the location of the missing scientists. You say you found a total of 21 dimensional ruptures on your travels? They'll want to know about that, I'm sure. These ruptures are getting out of hand! Briefing Ok, Portal Corporation analyzed all the data you brought us. It was a little sketchy, but we think we've narrowed down the location of our missing scientists. Now all you need to do is extract them. Mission Acceptance I have to warn you, the world we're sending you to is inhabited exclusively by the Devouring Earth. Chances are they'll make your job a little harder. Unnecessary Solicitation We need Portal Corp's scientists back safe and sound. Notable NPCs * 6 Portal Corporation scientist (Hostages) Enemies Debriefing Thanks for getting those scientists back for us. I only wish they were in better condition. I haven't been able to get a single straight answer out of them, they just keep saying things like, 'The carrot ate my socks.' Something has addled their brains, and we need to find out what. Briefing Portal Corporation is extremely grateful to you for rescuing those scientists. I just wish we knew what was wrong with them! They're still speaking nothing but gibberish! We sent them over to Dr. Steven Sheridan for a quick check up. Will you go collect the results? Mission Acceptance Sheridan's the best doc I know. Maybe he can get to the bottom of this. Unnecessary Solicitation I need to know what Sheridan has to say about those addled Portal Corporation scientists. Debriefing So, each scientist you saved is actually just half of the original person? Well, if Sheridan says so. I gues we'll need to locate the other halves, then see if we can find a way to unite them. Briefing So, Steven Sheridan thinks the Portal scientists were torn in two, and one half is still out there, somewhere in the multiverse. I guess that explains the sketchy data we got the last time you tried to pinpoint their location. I had the techs check out that data again, and they thing they've figured out the location of the scientists ' other halves. Will you go rescue them? Mission Acceptance You'll be heading for a dimension packed with Nemesis soldiers. Watch your back. Unnecessary Solicitation Half a scientist isn't much good to Portal Corporation. We need the full deal. Notable NPCs * Portal Corporation scientist (6 Hostages) Enemies Debriefing Good work. You rescued the scientists' other halves. Now all we have to do is figure out how to rejoin them. I'm not good at this whole dimensional fabric mumbo jumbo. This may take some doing. Briefing You know, I have to admit I sort of hoped that once you had rescued both halves of the Portal Corporation scientists, they would just snap back together. You know, their dimensional fabric would just knit itself right up. But I guess that's not the way it works; each scientist is still in two pieces. And still spouting nothing but nonsense. The technicians are stumped, and I think w may need to give science a rest and try a magical solution. Will you go speak to Azuria about reuniting the scientists' disparate halves? Mission Acceptance This is new ground we're treading on. I really hope Azuria can help. Unnecessary Solicitation I need to know if Azuria can help us. Unnecessary Solicitation Azuria sent you to the Oranbegans for help. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Enemies Notable NPCs * Oranbegan (4 Hostages) Notes * There is a Circle of Thorn portal room in this mission that spawns Circle of Thorns Behemoths. Defeating the portals is not necessary to completing the mission. Debriefing Good work! If this Oranbegan ritual works, we'll have our scientists back, good as new! Of course, I don't think that means we can rest on our laurels. I'm pretty worried about these dimensional ruptures; everything we've heard indicates that they're becoming a huge problem. Not just for us, but for other dimensions. If that's true, then the fate of the entire multiverse may well rest on your shoulders. Not much pressure, eh? Briefing According to those Circle of Thorns mages you rescued, we need to get our hands on the Tome of Persephone before we can perform this ritual. Only problem is, the Tome of Persephone was destroyed long, long ago, back when Nero was emperor of Rome. I've located a dimension that has an existing copy of the tome. Unfortunately, it's a dimension full of Circle mages, and they aren't nearly as friendly as the last ones. The tome's sure to be well-guarded, but we've got to have it. Will you recover the Tome of Persephone? Mission Acceptance Persephone lived her live half in sunlight, half in shadow. Her tome contains many rituals dealing with the union of two disparate objects or beings. Unnecessary Solicitation We need that tome. Notable NPCs * Aceotes Enemies Debriefing Great work. That tome is the last thing we need to perform the spell that will help those altered Portal scientists. I must say, it's remarkable how varied the multiverse is. On one dimension, the Oranbegans are as peaceful as can be. On another, they'll tear your head off at a moment's notice! Briefing Azuria's agreed to perform the ritual that will reunite the sundered Portal scientists. All she needs is that Tome of Persephone; then she can get to work. Will you take the tome to her? Mission Acceptance If Azuria can't help those scientists, no one can. Unnecessary Solicitation Azuria needs that tome! Debriefing Well, the tome is in good hands now: Azuria's. If anyone can help those scientists, it's her. I'll keep looking into these dimensional ruptures. Something tells me we're not done with them yet. Briefing You did good work helping those Portal scientists. But it looks as if the mages you rescued are correct: the number of dimensional ruptures is increasing exponentially! A rupture opened just minutes ago right here in Paragon City! We need to close it, but, more importantly, we need to get rid of the creatures that came through. I've got reports of psychic Clockwork in the old Walldorf Factory. I need you to stop those Clockwork and close that rupture! Mission Acceptance This is bad. We need to deal with these ruptures before all the dangers of the multiverse wind up in our back yard! Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Debriefing Whew, I owe you for that one. You did a good, clean job, and you did it fast. If these ruptures keep opening, I'm going to have to start calling in all my favors from the hero community. We simply can't let another dimension's villains get a foothold in Paragon City! It can't happen! Briefing Portal is still working around the clock to stay on top of the rupture situation. I've got another rupture open at the Jamison Office Park, and I need you to take care of it. We got a force field up quickly, but there are still a lot of people trapped inside. Get over to Jamison, stop the villains, and close the rupture! Mission Acceptance According to reports, that office park is full of some sort of malevolent ghosts! Enemies Debriefing Thanks for dealing with that dimensional rupture. I still can hardly believe that villains from all over the multiverse are spilling into Paragon City! We've been treating the symptoms for far too long; we've got to find a way to fight the disease. Somehow, we've got to stop those ruptures from occurring! Briefing While you were closing up those dimensional ruptures that opened across the city, Azuria's been preparing the spell that will reunite the Portal scientists whose dimensional fabric was torn in two. She's about ready to fire it up. Maybe, just maybe, we'll learn something from those scientists when she's through. In the meantime, I need you to go have another talk with Tina Macintyre. She's been studying the dimensional ruptures non-stop. Mission Acceptance Tina's pretty worried about these ruptures. Unnecessary Solicitation Debriefing Looks like the rupture situation is getting worse. I've got a number of heroes working on it, but it's all I can do to keep a lid on the situation. If you see any strange baddies around, be sure to give 'em what for. On a brighter note, the ritual to reunite the severed scientists was successful. They're back to normal, and talking like human beings again. I have to tell you, the debriefing was a little scary. Just before they got lost, the scientists were hard at work studying the dimensional ruptures. They were beginning to think that the ruptures were caused deliberately. Someone, or something is trying to tear the multiverse apart. Briefing According to those scientists who got lost in the multiverse, it sounds like these dimensional ruptures might not be accidental. On the contrary, they think that someone is purposely producing the ruptures in an effort to tear whole dimensions apart! The only problem is, we don't know who. I need you to take some readings from the ruptures that have opened up around the multiverse. Can you do it? Mission Acceptance Portal Corporation has located three new ruptures within the multiverse. We've sealed them off in force fields, but you might have to deal with some company. Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Notable NPCs * Destructivator Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Klein Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Notable NPCs * Protector 12173 Debriefing Good work. I'll get this data to the lab. Maybe we can figure out who's causing all these dimensional ruptures. Maybe we can even figure out why. Briefing The Portal techs had a look at that data you brought us on the dimensional ruptures. Many of them seemed to originate from a particular dimension, Lamda Rho 57-20. Around here, it's better known as Werewolf World. It's a world of perpetual nighttime, which many believe is under the control of Requiem himself. I think Requiem may be responsible for these dimensional ruptures. Will you go to Werewolf world and see if you can track him down? You may have a limited amount of time. Werewolf World has been placed on the restricted list. If you can't get back in 90 minutes, we'll have to pull the plug. Mission Acceptance I don't know why Requiem would want to destroy other dimensions, but it seems likely that he's behind all this chaos. Unnecessary Solicitation I need you to track down Requiem. Enemies Debriefing Notable NPCs * Scar So, Requiem is on that world. What's more, he thinks he can hide himself from us. I'm more convinced than ever that he's behind the rash of dimensional ruptures that are threatening to tear apart the multiverse. We need to figure out a way to bring him to light! Briefing I'm certain that the Requiem of Werewolf World is behind the dimensional ruptures. Why, when he touched your mind, he all but admitted it! If you can defeat him, we may bring a stop to all this chaos. We just need a way to force him to show himself. I want you to go see if Peter Stemitz has some idea of how to do it. Peter's been around a long time, and he knows a great deal about all kinds of monsters. Mission Acceptance We're still trying to stay on top of the rupture situation. Watch out for extra-dimensional evil-doers lurking about. Unnecessary Solicitation Peter's been around the block more times than you might guess. He should be able to help us. Debriefing So, that's pure flame, huh? Pretty beautiful, I guess. Let's just hope it's useful as well. If this will really draw Requiem into the light, we may be able to stop him from tearing the multiverse to shreds! Note: Despite the mission name, you do not have to defeat all minions in Werewolf World. You only have to defeat the minion(s) with Requiem. Briefing If I understand this pure flame correctly, here's how it works. You carry the flame to Requiem's dimension and make your presence known. Eventually, Requiem will be drawn to the flame. He's been living in darkness for a long time; he won't be able to resist the call of the light. Once he shows himself, you've got to defeat Requiem and all of his minions. Maybe that'll put a stop to these dimensional ruptures of his. The trouble is, the technicians have detected some sort of instability in Requiem's dimension. They can only keep a portal there stable for 90 minutes. Mission Acceptance Remember, in any dimension, Requiem is a force to be reckoned with. Unnecessary Solicitation I think Requiem's behind the dimensional ruptures. He has to go down. Notable NPCs * Requiem (Archvillain) NPC Text * Requiem ** (before combat): Hero comes for me. In a way, I am glad. ** (combat start): Yes, I have watched the multiverse! And yes, I have despised it! Enemies Debriefing Thank goodness you're back! You got out just in time! Werewolf World just disappeared completely! All the ruptures leading to it shut down, and the Portal techs can't find it anywhere. It's gone. Ripped from the fabric of the multiverse. I guess Requiem's lust for destruction finally caught up with him. Or... bear with me a moment. It could be that all of these ruptures were due to the disintegration of Werewolf World. As it began to disappear, it disrupted the fabric of the multiverse, creating ruptures by the thousand. Perhaps Requiem caused all this chaos by accidentally damaging his own reality. Or perhaps someone else is pulling the strings? Missions Note: This is usually the first mission you receive from Unai. Briefing , I've been asked to bring you into the loop on one of the big security issues around here. Can't say I'm happy about it, but maybe you'll make me eat those words. I just hope all the good things I've heard about you are true. It seems these scientists bit off a little more than they can chew when they designed these portals. They've been doing their best to keep things under control, but every once in a while, a dimensional rupture crops up. A little schism in the dimensional fabric. If we can't stay on top of them, these ruptures could put our entire world at risk. Someone's got to close those ruptures, and you're the hero for the job. I have to warn you, things could get tricky. We may find ourselves dealing with limited time here. Mission Acceptance We've located a number of ruptures linking our world to that of the Banished Pantheon. You'll have to go there to seal them up. Here's a dimensional stabilizer. The crew here at Portal Corporation cooked it up just a few days ago. Let's hope it's as good as they say it is. Unnecessary Solicitation Every one of those dimensional ruptures has to be closed! Enemies Nicely done, , but your job isn't over yet. I just spoke to one of the techies, and it looks like some new ruptures have cropped up on another world. Trouble is, this is one of the restricted dimensions: Omega Omicron 26-20, the Council Empire. Unnecessary Solicitation If those dimensional ruptures stay open, we may have a Council invasion on our hands! Enemies This isn't looking good, . It seems that every time you close one of these ruptures, another one opens. The scientists think that some sort of permanent damage may have happened to the dimensional fabric. It's going to require some study, but for now they've come up with a quick and dirty fix: these new gadgets. Their official name is 'spatial stabilimeters,' but I heard some of the techies calling them 'dimensional Band-Aids.' That name works for me. If you can't get these Band-Aids in place quickly, though, we may have even more problems. The techs tell me the ruptures could become permanent. Unnecessary Solicitation I need those ruptures dealt with, on the double! Enemies Debriefing Mission Failure Debriefing Mission Successful Got to say, I'm impressed. You handled everything those dimensions could throw at you. But from what the techies tell me, this case is far from over. You may have managed to patch up the ruptures, but there's an underlying problem that still needs fixing. When Portal Corporation has a permanent fix ready, I'll know who to call on for help. Briefing Do you remember that strange world of werewolves, the one where you set up those dimensional patches? Well, apparently they need maintenance. If we don't keep the patches in good working order, those dimensional ruptures could split wide open. Then it'll be time to stock up on silver bullets. I'd like to prevent that from happening. Get over to Werewolf World and fix those dimensional patches. The technicians tell me you only have 90 minutes before the patches stop working at all. Mission Acceptance While you're there, the scientists want you to look for any clues to the nature of Werewolf World. They're always curious. They call this gadget a 'irising stabilizer.' Whatever it is, it'll let you fix those patches. Unnecessary Solicitation You've got more work to do in Werewolf World. Enemies Notable NPCs * Greywulf You pick up a strange book. tried to stop me, but it was no contest. The nuisance was easily dispatched. If I had only known what was in store, perhaps I would have hoped to lose. 'The Shadow has spread far and wide, encompassing everything on this forsaken world. The people I would have ruled have been turned to darkness, or are gone forever. Only the Nictus are left, and their demon wolves, and I myself, 'Requiem'}} NPC Text :Greywulf: Before combat: "Grrrrrr." Combat start: "GRRAAARR!" Debriefing Mission Failure Debriefing Mission Successful Are you telling me that Requiem is still alive somewhere on that world of werewolves? The only human left? Or half human, anyway. I hear Requiem is like Arakhn: half human, half Nictus. That degree of solitude be a hard cross to bear, even for someone as private as Requiem. Guess I can't feel too sorry for him, though. After all, he brought that doom on himself. Briefing Have you ever imagined what would happen if the Devouring Earth ruled the world? Well, thanks to Portal Corporation technology, you don't have to. We've located a world in which the Devouring Earth are just about the only creatures left alive. A bunch of Portal scientists set up an observation post, but we've lost contact with them. I've been given the go-ahead for an extraction mission, and you're the only one I'll trust to lead it. You only have 90 minutes to rescue the scientists. Mission Acceptance It was a big group, 10 altogether. I'm counting on you to get every one of them home safely. Enemies Debriefing It sounds like those scientists may have made some important discoveries while they were on the Devouring Earth's world, stuff that could help us fight them in our own dimension. It's thanks to you that those discoveries weren't lost forever. Briefing There's been an attack on a weapons storage facility in Brickstown! Oh, sure, that happens every day in Paragon City. But it's not every day that the thieves enter the building by portal! That's right. Whoever executed this attack has portal technology. Fortunately, the techs have managed to trace the thieves' dimensional static to a lab in Founders' Falls. I need you to go after the thieves and bring them to justice. Mission Acceptance One more thing: the portal technology the thieves were using has certain similarities to Portal Corporation's tech. There's a good chance one of our own scientists was in on this raid. Unnecessary Solicitation There are some weapons thieves out there just waiting for you to bring them in. Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Debriefing Thanks for taking care of that garbage. I still can't believe Malta got so many footholds throughout those other dimensions. It's scary. Turn your back for a second, and the whole multiverse can go straight to hell. Briefing People around here are getting pretty antsy about dimension Epsilon Tau 27-2. That's the dimension ruled over by the ultra-powerful Clockwork King. With all the dimensional ruptures that have been happening lately, there's a concern that Epsilon Tau's King may start extending his psychic tendrils into our own dimension. I need you to go to his dimension and set up a psychic blocker. That should keep him in check. I'm sure you remember all the trouble this dimension's Clockwork King caused. We can't have another, more powerful King on our hands! Notable NPCs * Babbage (Elite Boss) Enemies Debriefing You faced Babbage of Clockwork Earth? And you lived to tell about it? I'm impressed. With that psychic blocker in place on Clockwork Earth, we shouldn't have to fear any psychic meddling from that world's Clockwork King. It's clear that all the things I've heard about you were right. You know how to get the job done. Briefing I've got a new dimension for you to investigate. Strictly recon. No one's laid eyes on it yet, but the scientists have been getting abnormally high readings for super-powered activity. That means a hero goes in first. Guess you're nominated. We're calling it Sigma Psi 20-7 for now. Come up with something catchier, and we'll put it in the database. Notable NPCs * Protector 96703 (Boss) Enemies Debriefing It sounds as if the Paragon Protectors of Sigma Psi 20-7 developed some sort of hive brain. Strange. Strange, and a little impressive. I'm not sure what happened after that. Maybe they wiped out their creators. Or maybe they merely hid themselves away in that lab facility. Regardless, it seems clear that they want to be left alone. Something tells me we should honor that request. Briefing I've got a job for you to do. Portal Corporation just located a new dimension. We're calling it Tau Delta 8-7 for right now, but the first person to explore it gets to choose the unofficial name. If you're up for it, that could be you. What do you say? Want to explore a brand new dimension? When I say brand new, of course, I merely mean newly discovered. This world has had millennia to develop and grow on its own. It's possible you'll find just about anything there, so be on your guard. Briefing There was nothing left on that world but old Nemesis automatons? What happened to all the people? I think we have to assume that the Nemesis of Tau Delta 8-7 did something terrible to his world. I think you should go back. It could be that there are still people there in hiding, but they can't come out for fear of the automatons. If we allow Nemesis' leftover robots to run rampant across that planet, it'll be a dead world forever. There have to be some sort of refueling machines in the area; even Nemesis' steam-powered creations can't run forever without some system for refilling their reservoirs. I need you to find those machines and eliminate them. Debriefing Good work. I'll keep sending heroes to dimension Tau Delta 8-7, until we get the entire planet cleared of automatons. If there's one thing I've learned in this job, it's this: even if it's on another world, you never, ever leave a doomsday device in working order. Briefing I just got word of a major security breach. The Freakshow's leader, Dreck, managed to break into Portal Corporation and access another dimension. He chose dimension Nu Beta 9-7, a war world with few remaining defenses. He plans to set himself up as the lord of that dimension! As far as I'm concerned, the Freakshow are our problem, not Nu Beta 9-7's. I want you to go in there and arrest every last Freak. We've managed to isolate the Freaks within a force field, along with a few unlucky citizens of Nu Beta 9-7. Remember, the Freakshow are nothing without Dreck. Take him into custody, and this whole problem should go away. Notable NPCs * Dreck (Elite Boss) Debriefing From what I understand, Nu Beta 9-7 just fought a terrible war against their own version of the Council. They won it, but at a terrible cost. You saw what it was like there: tumbled ruins, no cars or Light Rail, little infrastructure of any kind. Trust the Freakshow to always find the weakest prey to sink their teeth into. I hope we've given the people of Nu Beta 9-7 a shot at rebuilding their world. With Dreck in prison, this world also got a big boost. Briefing We just got a call for help from the strangest of sources: the Carnival of Shadows! Well, actually, the Carnival of Light. It seems that on Praetorian Earth, Vanessa DeVore is actually one of the good guys. She's claiming that Neuron, one of the Praetorian supervillains, has hatched a plan to open up dimensional ruptures all over Paragon City. If they manage it, it'll be a madhouse: strange creatures and crazed villains wandering around every city block. Vanessa's willing to help us, but we have to help her first. You have to save some of her carnies from the Praetorians. It's the only way to get the information we need. It feels weird to trust Vanessa DeVore about anything, but all signs indicate that she's shooting straight. Unnecessary Solicitation Remember, on Praetorian Earth the carnies are the good guys. You've got to save them all. Notable NPCs * NeuronLeader (Elite Boss) Debriefing Good work, good work. Those Praetorians are a devious lot. Neuron was incarcerated in the Zig until recently, but somehow he managed to escape. I guess it's possible that Paragon City hasn't seen the last of him. Briefing Perhaps you've heard of a dimension called Gamma Upsilon 28-3. It's ruled over by a brutal Nemesis, who's opposed by a secret cadre of freedom fighters. Portal Corporation's heroes have helped those freedom fighters before. Well, it looks like it's time to do so again. I was just contacted by the leader of the resistance, Julianne Thompson. She says that her most valuable military advisor has been kidnapped and forced to work for Nemesis. If we can't save that military advisor, it may mean the end of freedom on Gamma Upsilon 28-3. While you're there, I'd like you to find out anything you can about how Nemesis conquered that world. This request comes all the way from the FBSA. Notable NPCs * Helpless citizen (5 Hostages) Enemies Notable NPCs * Helpless citizen (5 Troll Hostages) Enemies Debriefing Three worlds, each ruled by its own version of Nemesis. It's diabolical to contemplate the many ways he found to cement his rule over those dimensions. I'll pass all your findings along to the FBSA; maybe they'll help us be ready for Nemesis' next trick. I know you wanted to do more for those worlds, but stepping into a war between Nemeses is a bit more than Portal Corporation can bite off. I'll see what I can do te get some aid to those people; maybe we can even bring some of them to safety. External Links *